Field of Innocence
by Tennyo no Ame
Summary: (Song Fic) Inuyasha finds out what a hanyou is, leading up to a series of events...


**-Song lyrics for "Field of Innocence" by Evanescence-**

_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child_

_Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now_

The young half demon ran through the dirt streets of the town, laughing and chasing his little red ball. He tossed it in front of him and watched with delight as it bounced back to him. Again, he bounced it, this time sending it high into the air, above his head. He tossed back his silver hair, revealing two white dog-ears, as he jumped into the air to catch his ball. He came back down to the ground with a thud, clutching his ball and smiling gleefully. After a moment, a low murmur caught his attention.

"Damn Hanyou," He heard a villager say, "As if our fortune wasn't bad enough…"

Inuyasha's expression changed from happiness to confusion in a matter of seconds. Han..you? he thought. He had never heard the term before…

Inuyasha looked around, from villager to villager. They were all staring at him. He could see the fear in their eyes. He could hear the anger in their voices. He didn't know what to do. This was the first time he had been into town. So, how could they judge him so quickly?

Inuyasha flattened his ears in a submissive position and ran towards the pond where his mother normally spent her time. He passed several villagers, all of which gave him dirty looks and sent threatening words in his direction. He looked down as he ran so that his bangs covered his eyes. He didn't want any of the villagers to see his tears.

Finally he came to his mother. The instant she saw him, she rose from her bench and held her arms out to him. The little half demon ran into his mother's arms and allowed himself to be comforted.

After a moment, he looked up into his mother's eyes. "Mother," he whispered, "What's a hanyou?"

His mother's eyes filled with tears. She dropped down in front of him and held him tight as she proceeded to tell her son why the world would never accept him…  
  
_Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, beating the earth underneath him. But nothing seemed to ease the pain. Nothing seemed to heal the open wound in his heart.

He could hear the villagers behind him. They were trying to find him; trying to kill him. Those bastards, he thought as he wiped away a tear with the sleeve of his kimono, I'll kill them…

But he didn't have the strength to kill them, nor the time. He was just a child, after all, a child running for his life.

He just kept running. It took several hours before the villagers turned around and abandoned their pursuit. But he didn't stop then. Inuyasha kept running. He ran miles and miles. He ran away from the hatred of the villagers; the sadness of his life; and the murder of his mother.

Suddenly he stopped. His feet burned and his side ached. He looked up. Ten feet above him there was a branch. Inuyasha used what remained of his strength to jump and catch the branch. He pulled himself up and sat, feeling safer now that he was off of the forest floor. He closed his eyes.

Then a series of pictures came back to him. He saw his mother's pained expression as she told him to run into the forest and not to stop until he was alone. He could feel her tears falling on his head as she hugged him one last time. He could see the fire as it engulfed their hut, and he could see the arrows as they shot through his mother's body…

Inuyasha's eyes shot open as tears flooded down his face. He choked as he sobbed for his mother. He felt sadness for the loss of his mother, and murderous rage for the people that had killed her.

Is this what heartache feels like? He wondered. No, he told himself. This isn't heartache. It wasn't heartbroken. It was the complete absence of heart.

Inuyasha suddenly wished that he had never heard the word hanyou…  
  
_I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now_

The sun shined on Inuyasha's back as the youkai bit him with a long, sharp fang. He threw his head back and screamed in pain. All sixteen years of his life seemed to be packed into that one scream. The youkai's fang was digging deeper into his arm, probably injecting some sort of poison. The hanyou punched the youkai on the top of the head, but instantly regretted it when he felt the fang go into his arm deeper.

Inuyasha stared into the eyes of the giant youkai that held him. They were red with murderous hunger. Inuyasha became enraged. Fine, he thought, if this monster wants an Inu for lunch, he's going to have the hardest meal of his life. He scratched the youkai's face, and bit his nose, but it still wouldn't let go. Inuyasha growled and snarled, but he didn't think the youkai was very intimidated. Suddenly, Inuyasha threw his hand out and scratched the youkai's eye.

The youkai threw back his head, letting go of Inuyasha and sending him flying to the ground. But he landed on his feet, and ready to attack. The youkai roared in pain as Inuyasha sliced open his soft underbelly. Inuyasha ran up and jumped again, this time punching the youkai in the nose. It went flying back, and hit the ground with such a force that the ground shook.

Inuyasha glared at his dead enemy, which was now covered in his own blood. He clutched his arm where it had bitten him. Nothing toxic had been injected into him. Something worse had been. A different type of poison; one that affected the heart and soul. It was hatred: the hatred that would lead Inuyasha to kill; the hatred that would lead him to block others from getting close to his heart.

The sun was still shining on Inuyasha's back. But it now felt cold and lonely like the air of night.  
  
_Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything_

Inuyasha stared down from his cliff and saw a woman walking through the field. Her hair was as black as night, and her skin as pale as snow. She had soft grey eyes that never seemed to focus on anything in particular. They were always searching…always wondering…

A gentle breeze swept through the area, blowing her hair around her delicate face. Inuyasha's eyes swept over her body so he could identify her. She was a miko, and she carried a bow and arrow.

The wind stopped. Inuyasha moved down his cliff slowly, so he wouldn't bring any attention to himself. He moved among the tall grass swiftly and silently. He just wanted a closer look at that miko…

Suddenly a whizzing sound went past his left ear. He looked up to see the miko holding her bow with one hand, and holding her other hand back, as if she had just shot an arrow. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes and then lowered her hands.

He stared back with his mouth slightly open. Finally her eyes had focused on something: him. They stared at each other for several minutes; neither broke their gaze. Inuyasha realized that he was trapped in her beautiful, grey eyes.

* * *

Author's notes: YAHA! IT'S FINALLY DONE! Teehee. Ok, so it was really friggin long for a songfic but… I don't care!! Yay for not caring! It's the American way! ;; oh yes, and I would like to make it very clear that I am not a fan of the Inu/Kik pairing TT not at all. She's all cool and stuff, but she needs to die so Inuyasha and Kagome can be fluffy together. Inu/Kag all the way! V


End file.
